


Gift

by adafreeset



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Episode: s05e03 ¡Diablo!, F/M, Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 05 Part 1, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafreeset/pseuds/adafreeset
Summary: Lucifer brings in a surprise guest to talk to Chloe about her concerns.I'm on another re-watch of Season 5 and couldn't let this moment go untouched. It was just begging to be addressed, so here's my quick change to Episode 3 ¡Diablo!
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Gift

They stood in the glowing lights of Hades, the eerily similar nightclub set, as the murdering actress was taken away. Lucifer looked at Chloe desperately, wishing he knew how to fix their situation.

“I don't know if there is anything for you to do. I thought I had found someone who had the answer, someone who knew how it felt, someone who could help me cope with feeling... so powerless. But I was wrong.”

She turned to leave, but Lucifer gently reached out to stop her, catching her elbow.

“I think I might actually know someone who does.”

Chloe scoffed. “Look, I know that you know a lot of people, but I really doubt any of them could understand what I'm going through.”

His eyes were wide with excitement as an idea was clearly forming. “Yes, I think I know just the person.”

She crossed her arms. “Oh, really?"

\--

Oh. Really.

Chloe sat on the leather chair in his penthouse, internally admonishing herself. Of course there was someone else who would relate, how could she have missed this?

Eve sat on the couch opposite her, picking through an open box of chocolates, mid-way through her rant about Adam. Chloe hadn't seen the women in months, not since the Mayan Massacre incident, but Lucifer had apparently kept tabs and made sure she was alright.

She glanced over at him as he was pacing behind the coffee table, eyes nervously darting between the two of them. He stilled when he meet her gaze, and she shifted her attention back to Eve.

Lucifer knew he wasn't doing a great job keeping his nerves under wrap. This had seemed like a brilliant solution at first, until he foolishly remembered Eve was no longer with Adam. Now he just hoped she wasn't leading Chloe to the same conclusion.

“...so anyway, I never really could be who he wanted, even though I had been made entirely for him.” Eve dropped the candy back in the box, nonchalantly rubbing the remaining chocolate from her fingers. “And it was eventually clear that it wasn't what I wanted either.”

Chloe cleared her throat and leaned forward.

“Knowing all of that, how did you figure out, you know, who you really are?”

Eve bit her lip, pondering for a moment before answering.

“I think I'm still working on that. All I know is, I'm going to keep doing what I want each day until I find out.”

She looked at Chloe seriously. “If you could do anything with your life, what would you want to do?”

Chloe leaned back and sighed. She knew she liked being a Detective. And being a mother to Trixie was one of her greatest highlights. But with Lucifer? Linda's words suddenly floated through her mind. _I guess what it really all comes down to is one simple question. Do you want him in your life or not?_

“How do I know I'm not being manipulated into wanting these things though?”

“Well if God has that power, it certainly didn't work on me.” Eve huffed, and Chloe grinned at her brashness. “I don't think any of us really know if we're being orchestrated. You've just got to take life and make it your own.”

With that Eve stumbled to her feet, stretching out her limbs languidly. “And on that note, I think I'm going to go downstairs for a drink. You guys want to come?”

Lucifer looked over at Chloe, who still sat in her seat reeling. “No, I think we're good for now.” Shrugging, Eve left, snagging an extra bottle on her way down to Lux's main bar.

Once the penthouse fell quiet again, Chloe stood up, making her way out to the balcony. Lucifer followed her hesitantly.

“Okay.” Chloe sighed.

“Okay?” He looked at her quizzically, eyebrows furrowed. Of all the things he expected, gentle acceptance wasn't one of them.

“She's right. You were even right, in your usual roundabout way.” Well this was certainly interesting, but his unease remained.

She turned to face him.

“I've spent the last five years watching you twist yourself in knots looking for conspiracies, trying to contradict your father. You were so obsessed on finding some way he was manipulating you so that you could challenge it, and I didn't understand the fixation. But I think I do now. I don't want the fear of being manipulated to control my decisions. The only way we can really be free is to not let others judgement drive our choices either way. We've just got to take life by the horns and do what feels right.”

Thinking back to the dreams where she had done just that made her subtly blush.

Now it was Lucifer's turn to be reel. Gripping the cool metal of the railing, he contemplated her words. He had always strived to best his father, but had that unintentionally made him just as controlled as he feared? Perhaps she was right, and the only way to really be free was to finally let go of his concern that he wasn't. He had a feeling this was going to be quite the next session with Dr. Linda. 

Looking back to Chloe, he caught her smiling at him softly. She moved closer, brushing a stray piece of hair off his face, and he could feel the heat coming off her body. “If we kiss this time, are you going to fly off into the night again?”

He smiled back, glad to see her at peace again. “Never,” he whispered, leaning in to meet her lips.

\--

The sun rose sure and steady the next morning, casting long shadows across the bedroom. Lucifer woke slowly, stretching contently as he looked over at his partner. He propped himself up, admiring her still sleeping form.

Sometime in the early hours, after they had both collapsed from exhaustion, she had chosen one of his dress shirts to shrug into. But more importantly, he realized with a sudden burst of satisfaction, she had chosen him. After all of their stumbling blocks and setbacks, they had finally everything on the table, and she still chosen to be with him. Emotions overwhelming him, he swallowed hard.

Screw Dad's interference. Chloe was right, he wasn't going to resist for the sake of resisting anymore. It was time to let their partnership define itself.

He slid his fingers up her arm, and she stirred. Peeking her eyes open, she couldn't help but chuckle at the eager look on his face, framed by an impressive case of rumpled bedhead. In this moment at least, as she pulled him in for a kiss, she was completely sure what she wanted. 


End file.
